Coatroom
by BMIK
Summary: Vincent really did not want to attend this party, but a certain someone spiced up his night. Co-written with Chephren


**Hey there^^ This is a little one-shot Chephren and I started a while back and that finally got finished and betaed. We hope you enjoy :)**

**Rating: M, most definitely!**

**Warning: AU oneshot, smut, smut and smut**

**Disclaimer: Squeenix owns them, Squeenix pwned us!!! XDDD**

**Chephren: Vincent Valentine, Chaos, Reeve Tuesti**

**BMIK: Yazoo, Rufus Shinra**

**

* * *

**Coatroom**  
**

It was late evening in Midgar along the lit up main street. Fancy cars pulled up to the upscale Tower hotel, as it was the venue for a lavish party, to be held in the Rufus Shinra ballroom, so named because the Shinra family had gifted the hotel with an obscenely generous amount of money. The wealthy namesake had attended this party, as a matter of fact, and stood around idly, rubbing shoulders with the social elite. This gala was the after-event for one of the largest fashion extravaganzas Midgar had seen to date. Simply everyone was there, including the hotel owner, Vincent Valentine.

Usually, Vincent did not waste time with such decadence, but in light of his recent extreme feelings of loneliness and self-seclusion, aside from business, his best friend, Reeve Tuesti, had insisted he attend. Besides, it seemed the man had grown tired of going as his representative. However, Reeve had opted to be here tonight, probably when he realized how pretty the 'decorations' would be. Vincent had spoken with nearly everyone who hugged the walls, the more timid, and most all of the ambassadors visiting from other places, including Princess Yuffie of Wutai. He rather liked her, she was spunky, but he had avoided speaking to Rufus. He believed the man to be pretentious and dull watching the way he carried on with his hangers-on and those he considered to be mentors. Vincent even noticed that the tycoon's date looked rather bored. Poor thing. Hm, quite beautiful though...

Yazoo gave a hollow, forced smile at one of the remarks his date thought to be clever, but inwardly rolled his eyes. He really didn´t know why he was staying with this self-absorbed brat; maybe he looked good and was filthy rich and gave Yazoo´s career an immense push, but otherwise he was a disaster... Nipping at his champagne again, Yazoo´s green eyes boredly scanned the crowd, till they came to rest at a tall, beautiful man leaning against the bar who had the most intriguing eyes Yazoo had ever seen. They were red, and they looked straight at him.

A slight shiver ran down the silver haired man´s spine, and he leaned over to Rufus, saying, "I´ll be right back," before he walked over to the bar to order another drink and get a better look at the mysterious man.

The dark gentleman froze as he realized he'd been caught admiring the child's beauty, and immediately, a flush came to his pale features. It was not proper to openly stare like that...

The young model had disappeared from Rufus' company now, while Vincent had been dazing and the hotel owner had lost sight of him. Clenching his jaw, Vincent went to be in a less conspicuous place, spotting Reeve a few groups over, talking to Barret Wallace, the oil tycoon.

"Vincent, here you are!" Reeve greeted his friend with outstretched arms. "You know Barret, of course. We thought we'd lost you to the glitter, old man..."

"Yes, seems so..." Vincent agreed, "I am feeling a bit mesmerized here... How are you, Barret? How's business?"

Barret grinned, happy that Vincent was interested, but actually, as Vincent looked at his friends, his attentions were elsewhere, on that pretty little model... _Oh, Vincent, the flesh is weak..._

_It certainly is, Valentine. _A voice that was not his own, but that he had come to know intimately, chimed in his head. Nursing his untouched drink, Vincent pretended to listen a bit as he nonchalantly scanned the room again, searching for the one that made this party worth it.

A bit disappointed that the focus of his interest just turned his attention away, Yazoo leaned at the counter, sticking out his perfect rear, and ordering a vodka from the bar man. He hated that girly alcohol stuff everyone seemed to get for him, as if he was something delicate and womanly; which he actually was not. But being pretty, people tended to underestimate him, and while he loathed that on the one hand, it was convenient on the other. It gave him power. His seduction technique seemed to fail him now however, as he observed the red eyed man talking to a group of big shots from out of the corner of his eye. ..

But wait- had he just looked back at Yazoo?

The silver haired man took a sip from his drink, and the corners of his mouth twitched up into an encouraging smile. With Rufus here, he couldn´t get too bold, but if he was spoken to, he surely couldn´t refuse to answer. His eyes glided appreciatively up and down the dark haired guest. Nice. Very nice indeed. Licking his lips, Yazoo nipped at his drink again.

A jolt of arousal shot through Vincent's belly at that look the vision gave him, and he stared again.

"Vincent, are you alright?" Reeve asked. Barret had finished speaking about his business prospects and now, both men were looking at him, concerned.

"I'm fine," Vincent assured, but honestly, he was lying. He was shaken. His ideas of personal honor and previously stead-fast devotion to a woman who hadn't loved him, had kept him celibate for so long, and he was afraid to get close to anyone, especially for the fact that unlike most people, Vincent Valentine's inner demons were real. He didn't know if this person, this silver angel might possibly... No. No one did...

_You are being a coward. Go._

As much as the hotel owner loathed to admit it, his nemesis was right. He would have to be discrete, and with class.... he would never want to offend such a proper...

_Oh for the love of the fucking planet! Go!!!_

Vincent's heart murmured in his chest and his legs weakened underneath him. Vaguely hearing Reeve's alarmed questionings, Vincent raised his hand, signaling that he was alright.

"No, really, I'm fine... I just need to take a moment, perhaps refresh my drink..." Albeit he felt a bit humiliated, for the possibilities were good that his angel was watching. _Damn you..._

_Whatever gets you over there, pet._

With the rosy flush still in his cheeks, Vincent Valentine carefully made his way over to the full bar, where a certain silver haired youth was even now only a few feet away.

Yazoo lifted his brow as he watched the conversation, but his stomach did a little jump when soon after the mysterious guest came back at the bar, and not only that; he openly looked at Yazoo, and he seemed so confident and casual! Turning a bit to the side, to face him, Yazoo cast his eyes downward for a moment to take another sip from his vodka, emptying it, and then looked up at the man with a smirk, wondering what kind of an opener he´d use.

Swallowing his nerves, Vincent thought it best not to think anymore about what he was doing, for they might just eat him alive. Watching long fingers as the glass was lifted to pouty lips, Vincent got distracted for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Allow me," Vincent offered as he noticed the empty glass, "What was it?"

Ah, one of the old school... What a pleasant surprise, he was kind of sick of all these 'creative' pick up lines people tended to throw at him. No, this man didn´t need to impress, he was impressive and fascinating already... Licking his lips again, Yazoo lazily blinked and then smiled.

"How about another vodka? And what can I get you? Let me guess... How about a red wine?"

Vincent fell into those depthless eyes, "You are too kind... but please do not trouble yourself," he smiled back at the beautiful youth, and looked to the barman, "Gérard, please..." Although Vincent was the hotel owner, he didn't know in what capacity this angel might be interested in him, so he did not tout his status now, not wanting to put the young man off with any grand displays. Having done business with Rufus before, he knew the vision must be used to such things already. Turning to his bewitching guest again as they received their drinks, Vincent asked, "Do you attend such events often? I admit, I do not..."

"Oh, you aren´t really missing anything, it´s always the same boring routine," Yazoo replied, rolling his eyes and sipping at his drink, before his eyes fell back on his company. "Though I must say tonight seems to be a pleasant exception..." He didn´t conceal his interest in the red-eyed man; life was too short for that and he wanted those long slender fingers to be traveling over his hot, writhing body instead of holding that cold glass... Yazoo knew many pretty people, and they did nothing to him, but this man was different; there was some exciting chemistry between them, a great sexual tension that made his lids drop and his skin tickle and his heart race.

Vincent blushed a bit at the youth's compliment, so adorable. He wanted to take the boy in his arms right now, but this was not the way things were done... he wanted to make a good, lasting impressio-Vincent felt a low rumbling in the back of his mind and his eyes widened. To keep himself from slipping away, letting Chaos win, he tried to keep the conversation going, assert his own control a bit. "You humble me. Is there any chance you mi-... mi-... I find you quite beautiful...," which was the truth, but this was not the tact he'd been searching for at all. "I'm sorry... I-... I-... I want to fuck you, pretty one." _Shit!!!_ He inwardly cursed the foul being, as he had no control over his voice box now.

_Just WHAT are you doing???_

_I want, pet... and whatever I want...._

Yazoo´s eyes went wide at the blunt statement, but whereas everyone else might have slapped the man and turned on his heels to walk away, the model licked his lips and sized Vincent up again.

"My, you are quite blunt... I like that," he smirked, fluttering his lashes and leaning further toward the dark haired man. Meanwhile, his hand sneaked up the stranger´s thigh, as he whispered, "I know a place, follow me in about five minutes and meet me in the coatroom..."

_See? _Chaos purred condescendingly, settling back into the recesses of Vincent's mind. _That is how it's done_. _Now, _don't_ disappoint me. You can handle things from here, can't you? Get me some ass or I will do it myself!!_

Vincent sighed heavily, knowing that Chaos very well _would _carry out his plans himself, using Vincent's body for his own ends, but sometimes, he begrudgingly admitted that the demon taught him a thing or two. For example, the entity seemed to know the way the angel's mind worked much better than he. He knew that his resident demon wasn't being generous here. This was now a test to see whether Vincent could fill Chao's ideas of a real man. If he didn't, then that would just be one more way in which his unwelcome mindguest would berate and resent him. Normally, the businessman would bear it, but he felt drawn to this child, in dark ways...

_...and you want too, it seems... _Vincent felt smug satisfaction that was not his own oozing from every pore.

"Shut it." He scowled and after another moment, made his way back to the large coatroom, nodding to Sam to remain a few feet outside for a while to check coats. He would fuck the little beauty in a fashion that would satisfy them all, but..._If he likes it, it won't be me... _Vincent dropped his eyes to the floor as he prepared himself to enter.

He heard a tired scoff. _It's achingly simple, pet. You either let me take care of it, or become what this child yearns for..._

_But... _and Vincent froze as he caught sight of the beautiful youth waiting for him, with no pretense of what he wanted.

Yazoo was crooking his finger at Vincent, beckoning him deeper into the rows of expensive coats. When the man came closer, Yazoo wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging to him. Dropping his lids, he sensually rubbed himself against the strong body, letting the stranger feel his arousal and purred lowly, "Now... tell me more about your plans..."

Gods, he was so horny all of a sudden, this was thrilling to no end, and this sophisticated man saying such dirty things to him... It made him shudder, wanting to play and explore if the raven haired man could really handle him or if he was just all talk...

Vincent cleared his throat, feeling his mouth go dry, but he'd already set his mind to it when he felt the young body against him.

"I will strip you, drinking in the sight of your naked body, where we could be discovered at any moment. Then I will fuck you right here. I wish to make you fight to keep from crying out as I plunge my cock deep inside you..."

His eyes traveled down, and he pressed the boy away from him, already quickly pulling open the buttons, until finally, he threw the white suit jacket open, letting it glide down sleek, white arms to pool at the boy's feet. Yazoo couldn´t help the moan that escaped him at the man´s words. All right, he meant business! Yazoo shuddered as his upper body was revealed, the chilly air nipping at his skin, making his nipples hard. He couldn´t wait to see the man´s delicious cock, and he was more than ready to be fucked, but still, he wouldn´t make it too easy for him.

Letting his hand trail down his side and hips, Yazoo finally stroked over the bulge in his pants.

"That sounds like a plan... I just wonder if you´re man enough to execute it..."

"I'll let you be the judge of that, pretty one," Vincent purred with the term of endearment Chaos had used, discarding soft patent slippers before he swiftly opened the pants and pulled them down long svelte legs.

"Hn, I will surely let you know..." Yazoo purred, quickly leaning forward and flicking his tongue over the stranger´s soft lips. Hm, he tasted good...

Replacing the boy's hand at his cock, Vincent leered at him, lips tingling deliciously, "Do continue. I want you to pleasure yourself here a moment before I take you... and make it good..." Vincent ignored his own arousal in favor of watching the angel.

Yazoo wrapped his fingers tightly around his hard length and pulled slowly, letting the swollen organ slip easily through his palm, before he pushed down again. His cock was throbbing with need. He leaned back a bit, looking coyly at Vincent from under dark lashes as he guided the finger of his free hand to his own mouth and licked it slowly, before he sucked the digit in and wet it. Then he let go with a 'plop' and circled the head of his pink tip with aforementioned, moist finger, groaning at the soft contact.

"Do you know what´ll happen if someone finds us here like this?" he drawled smugly, gasping again as he teased himself. This would be so good, he already felt so hot and needy under that unflinching, sharp gaze...

A low growl escaped the owner's throat as he watched the glistening flesh move through such a graceful hand. Chaos was enjoying the show... and Vincent fought to keep his control.

"Maybe, but I want to hear you say it in that dulcet voice of yours..." and Vincent captured the young man's gaze, and licked his own lips, the corners of his mouth drawing upward in a satisfied smile.

Boldly, Yazoo grabbed for Vincent´s hand, stroking with the man´s fingers over his warm cock. His mouth brushed over a white throat, up to a delicate earlobe he captured with his teeth, lightly pulling at it, before he licked over a delicious ear shell.

"Well..." he whispered, pushing Vincent´s hand to his balls and then spreading his legs a bit, to press it against his hot, clenching hole. "... if my boyfriend finds out, he will probably kill you... he´s rather... possessive... and doesn´t like it when other people... play with his things..."

It wasn´t a lie at all, Rufus certainly would go ballistic, simply because he was a prick. But it wasn´t like Yazoo cared, the man was boring him already, and clearly Rufus didn´t have what it took to hold Yazoo´s interest or... handle him.

"Hm, interesting," Vincent rasped as he relished the feel of smooth secret skin against his fingertips.

Rufus wouldn't have him killed... their relationship, though forced, was too mutually valuable, and Tseng, Rufus' head man, and Vincent had a mutual respect for each other. It wouldn't happen, but Vincent sure as hell knew that public damage to Rufus' pride would be costly.

"I don't consider you one of Rufus' things... but with your permission, Angel," he pressed his fingertip against that entrance again, circling it teasingly, "I would like to continue to play with you..." his breath hot on the beautifully delicate skin of an ivory neck.

"Ah, you have..." Yazoo licked his lips, head lolling back, eyes drifting shut as he greedily sucked in the fingers that teased him so relentlessly. "... my permission." Fuck Rufus and his bickering, this guy was making him feel as if on fire and much more horny by a simple touch than Rufus had ever managed with his whole routine of 'seducing' Yazoo.

Groaning lowly, Vincent pressed his finger inside, massaging and investigating every slick velvety portion of that secret channel. Such softness, exactly what he expected of this heavenly being and more. This divine creature who yearned to be debauched by a monster such as he. The dark man needed his purity too, as much as this silver beauty needed the darkness...

_I will have you know that you are _ruining_ my rapture with this drivel. _Chaos sneered in disgust.

_But you are getting your 'ass,' so enjoy it, and leave us, _the businessman chided. Not another instant went by before Vincent felt his awareness taken over. No one ordered Chaos to do anything and the dark man had lost his angel privileges. Chaos assumed control and penetrated the boy with another finger, immediately curling them against the pale beauty's pleasure bud.

"You ready for me to fuck you, Angel? Right here and now, where others may hear you?"

"Yessss," Yazoo hissed deeply, not even noticing the change, as his spine arched, his rosy, hard nipples rising up into the air, his hands flying up to cling the mysterious stranger who made his brain go mush. Good god, those fingers inside him were driving him mad, so surely stabbing and rubbing his prostate, giving him no break at all, but stimulating it constantly. He was getting slick inside, even more so than he already was and he could do nothing but jerk his pelvis up sharply, to get them inside deeper.

"You may fuck me hard," Yazoo breathed though, a happy little smirk playing around his lips. That was what he had needed since AGES!

"Oh, I intend to..." Vincent's voice was altered and low, and predatory as Chaos felt the telltale signs of the angel's readiness. "You are so wet. I like that...." and he began to tease one of the nipples with his tongue as he added another finger then another, keeping them moving. He could watch the angel writhe like this for eternity... "So very wet...." Chaos purred against the boy's chest, sucking the nipple in, pulling on it demandingly until he could stand it no longer. Grasping slim hips, Chaos prodded the angel's entrance with Vincent's straining cock, the slickness of their arousal easing his entry. As he felt that tight heat envelop him, Chaos growled ferally as he claimed pouty lips, licking them, plundering that wet cavern with his tongue, and his narrow hips began to pump into that tight, glorious body.

"You like this, Angel, being fucked where others can hear? Tell me you like it."

"I like it, it´s the best," Yazoo readily agreed, breathlessly, spreading his legs wide, even though his brows were drawn together and he bit his lip. It always hurt a bit when he was entered, no matter how expertly he was being stretched. He enjoyed the pain however, because as it subsided and Vincent was pushing inside him, deeper, farther, it felt so heavenly! Yazoo gulped down a soft cry, giving a deep moan instead.

"Come on, fuck me harder, you´ve got it in you, haven´t you?"

He was known to be a pushy bottom, he liked to challenge, but this was so delicious already, so mind blowing and made his cock so hard that he wasn´t sure how much more he could actually take...

Chaos could never resist a challenge, but as much as it vexed him, he liked this creature of light, and knew his strength would split the boy in two. Angrily, he relinquished control to one who would be gentler, but whose need would be just as great, to fuck this child enough for the both of them. With a roar that echoed through every corner of Vincent's mind, sending tremors of anxiety throughout the disoriented man's body, Chaos withdrew into passivity once again. Vincent faltered, almost taking the angel with him, but he pressed his body to that slender delicate form in his arms, which he had leaned up against the coatroom wall. The hotel owner's need was so great, that he had to keep going, doing as the angel asked, fucking them both senseless, digging his fingertips into firm buttocks, squeezing them insistently.

"Angel..."

While Yazoo was ruthlessly fucked into oblivion by a stranger in a public hotel coat room, Rufus had noticed the loss of his company. Frowning, he looked around the hall full of people chatting, searching the bar with his icy blue eyes. No Yazoo...

He excused himself from his group and walked up to the bartender, glass of champagne casually in hand. Yazoo was such an airhead, maybe he had gotten lost somewhere again...

"Excuse me, have you seen a beautiful young man with long silver hair?"

The bartender, stopped polishing his glass for a moment, thinking. Then his face lit up. "Yes, I believe he went to the direction of the front desk." The blond just nodded, slightly haughty, and made his way into said direction. He had plans for tonight, and it wouldn´t suffice if Yazoo was being clumsy again, getting lost and whatnot. He was an expensive companion and Rufus wanted to see something for the money and jewelry he invested in the kid...

The front desk was empty, and the man frowned, ready to turn back, when a sound caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes, the business man walked towards the coat room and the sounds became clearer. It sounded like... panting and moaning? Gripping his glass tighter, Rufus pushed away some heavy coats and there they were: his boyfriend being shoved up the wall, his bare legs clinging around a dark haired man´s waist, harsh moans of encouragement falling from his parted lips, his face flushed and eyes hooded, gleaming with desire.

"Yesss, harder, give it to me!!!"

Was this _Yazoo_´?! That passionate, writhing creature?! He was nowhere near this vocal and excessive with Rufus!

Groaning, the pleasure becoming too great, Vincent complied, removing one hand to hastily open his shirt and clasped long fingers around the angel's length, which had been bobbing over a delectably straining belly. Pulling and kneading upwards in firm, strong strokes, Vincent rasped breathlessly,

"Cum for me, Angel, I need you..." and he watched the porcelain beauty's face in wonder, needing to see everything, for it would be his own undoing, that's how close he was.

"Oh gods..." Yazoo´s head fell back, helplessly, as he felt that hard shaft pounding into him, stretching his tight, needy canal, rubbing his prostate raw and he loved every sparkling, electrifying second of it! Only by accident did his hazy gaze drift lower, over Vincent´s shoulder, and that was when he spotted Rufus´ tight, shell-shocked expression. That was the last straw, being observed by someone how he was taken in some coatroom like the heady, horny bitch he was. Yazoo came with a harsh cry, his back arching away from the wall, his arms stiffening and clinging to Vincent whose name he still didn´t know. His hot seed splattered onto his belly, dripping down onto some coats that had fallen to the floor, and for a moment his head was spinning so much from the pleasure that Yazoo was sure he´d pass out with another long moan.

Vincent's face contorted in unmasked desire as he couldn't help but follow, being pulled by the angel into heaven's warm bliss, a place, deep down, where he didn't believe he deserved to go, but for which he considered himself eternally blessed. Gathering the silver beauty close to him, he ravished those soft pink lips mindlessly, feeling the boy's seed slide between their bodies. Carefully setting him down, Vincent knelt down to lap away every bit of the creamy love juice that covered that perfect skin, for the thrill of tasting it, the child's milky stomach and sated organ. When he turned to reach for one of the supply towels tucked in a corner to clean up his own belly and cock, Vincent froze, seeing the young tycoon standing there. Having been so lost in bliss, Vincent had no idea how long they hadn't been alone.

"Mr. Shinra..."

Usually, they could be on a first name basis, but in this case, he didn't feel it at all appropriate.

Rufus stood there, still as stone, champagne dripping from his fingers and his expensive suit. The glass had been shattered in his grip when Yazoo came, and Rufus realized that all the sex they'd had before was a joke compared to this.

"Mister Valentine," he frostily managed, even though his gaze was scorching a hole into Yazoo´s skull. "I see you found my boyfriend. Is he to your liking?"*

"Um," Awkward... and even worse, Vincent found he could not lie about it if he'd wanted to. The angel needed him now and he didn't know how to help. His selfish need to covet had brought them down. Looking Rufus straight in the eye, he shielded the child's naked body from any passing onlookers, "yes... simply heavenly."

Rolling his eyes, Yazoo pulled Mr. Valentine´s head back to him. "Ex-boyfriend," he smoothly informed Rufus, before he captured Vincent´s lips in a demonstrative kiss. Everyone who could fuck him that well deserved the chance for a second date, in Yazoo´s opinion.

Vincent sighed and said nothing else, only pulled the angel against him, pressing their bodies together again. His heart swelled with joy and wonder. Did this divine creature really want to be with him now? Was it really _him_ the child wanted? Vincent yearned to see and know everything, and most importantly, "What is your name, Angel?"

Rufus could barely suppress the urge to roll his eyes himself, but he was busy dealing with his hurt pride. They had ignored him, it seemed, and so he threw in his last comment, snorting, "Yazoo, I´ll send you your stuff via FedEx," before he turned and left the coat room to find himself another beautiful creature that would lick his wounds (if it had been anyone else but Vincent Valentine he would have considered shooting him, but as it was, he sadly still needed the man...,) and left the kissing couple behind.

end

* * *

**Chaos is Vincent´s Alter Ego, a helpful, ruthless part of his personality that always pushes forward when Vincent is indecisive**. **We thought it´d be fun to play a bit with him^^ And to all the Rufus lovers: don´t worry about him, I am sure he will find something to console him very quickly (I think Tseng would offer himself gladly. Or Reno ;) )**

**Tell us what you think please?**


End file.
